You Belong with Me
by soursmiles
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me :


_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_I'm tired._

_Why must they be at each other's throats all the time? After the war, Harry admitted he didn't want to get back together with Ginny. He wanted to forget about his past and start anew._

_But guess what, that little wench had Harry wrapped around her finger, and poor Harry was somehow forced back into the relationship._

_And now they're outside the room, in the hallway, yelling at each other about Harry's 'offending sense of humor,' in her words. I oppose, though. Harry's sense of humor is quite endearing, and he never fails to put a smile on my face._

_Just one of the reasons I love him._

Ginny entered the room as Hermione shut her journal closed.

"Hey," the redhead said grumpily.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione said as tactlessly as she could.

Ginny slipped under her bed covers, switched the lamp off, and turned to her side.

"Nothing."

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

_It's been a rough day. Harry and Ginny made up, and now I'm miserable at myself for two reasons._

_One, I'm miserable because they made up._

_Two, I'm miserable because I'm miserable they made up._

_Didn't I promise I would give my full support to their relationship? Didn't I give Ginny those tips on how to snag Harry? Didn't I promise Harry it was okay that I was the only single part of the Golden Trio, as Ron had gotten together with Luna?_

_And now Right as Rain by Adele is playing on my iPod, and it's ironic that the lyrics are telling me to be happy that I'm down in the dumps._

"What 'cha writing?" Ginny suddenly asked, surprising Hermione.

"Nothing," she said as she tucked her journal away.

"Alrighty then…" Ginny said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I believe you're in bliss because you and Harry have made up and had a nice snog outside?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the coldness out of her tone.

Ginny nodded, the dreamy smile still plastered on her face.

Hermione put on the biggest fake smile she could muster.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_And so the Golden Trio is outside, sitting by the tree we have dubbed ours in the Weasleys' garden. It's a beautiful day, and I'm glad Ginny isn't here to snog Harry's brains out._

"Hey, Ginny," Harry's voice made Hermione look up from her journal. Ginny had arrived.

"Hi," Ginny said timidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked up at Ginny, who was in a micromini skirt. Hermione fiddled with the hem of her T-shirt.

How could she ever compare to someone like that?

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_I have come up with a conclusion—Harry is a bloody idiot._

_Who was with him during the whole adventure with the Sorcerer's Stone? Who helped him figure out the whole Petrified-students thing in second year? Who conquered her fear of flying and meddled with time just to save his godfather? Who stayed up till the wee hours in the morning just to help him with the Triwizard Tournament tasks? Who looked for recruits for Dumbledore's Army? Who was there to help him with his mood swings? Who was there beside him during the war?_

_Me._

_Yet, who does he choose?_

_Ginny._

_Life's a bitch._

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

"Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione looked up. She was engrossed with the ancient book propped on her lap.

Emphasis on the word _was_.

Since she had already read that book about six times, and decided this was the perfect time to distract herself from thinking about possible hexes to fire at Ginny when she someday breaks Harry's fragile heart, she nodded. "Why not?"

Harry just smiled.

--

They were walking around the Burrow, circling the building, and talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.

And, Hermione thought, that was how things were supposed to be.

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

They finally decided to sit on a rock that Hermione transfigured into a bench much like ones that are randomly placed on parks.

Hermione hadn't laughed so much in a very long time.

_And Ginny thinks Harry has a bad sense of humor._

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing_

_With a girl like that?_

_Harry smiled his thousand-watt smile, as he had dubbed it, and at first, I couldn't remember when he last grinned that wide—like Christmas came early, and everyday was his birthday._

_Then it dawned on me—he smiled his glorious smile when he won the Quidditch Cup last year, before the night Ginny forcibly pulled Harry into a shocking kiss that surprised everyone._

Harry suddenly became sad and wistful. "Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbles.

"I know you better than that, Harry. Much better."

And everything was silent.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

"Oh, there you are," Ginny said as she sat down right in between Harry and Hermione. Ginny leaned towards Harry, and Hermione dropped her head, knowing they were about to kiss. She noticed Ginny was wearing outrageously high red pumps, and she looked at her own pair of shoes—white Converse.

Hermione looked up, and saw Harry turn his face as Ginny's lips landed on him just in time.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_I don't know what he sees in her._

_Maybe underneath all that heavy make-up, the revealing short skirts, the low-cut tube tops, and the heinous shoes is a good person._

_Pfft. Who am I kidding?_

_She's a terrible she-devil who's never been there for Harry, unlike me. She's the damsel in distress—I'm the brains behind the operation. I don't mean to be selfish or boastful, but without me, Harry must be dead by now! And what has Ginny done to help?_

_Oh, nothing, just make his life much more difficult. _

_Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

"Want to go for a walk?"

"That's the second time you've asked me to go for a walk this week. Why don't you go with Ginny?"

"Ginny who?"

"Ginny, your girlfriend."

"You mean ex-girlfriend."

Her face lit up.

"All right then."

_Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

"Remember that Christmas? You asked Lupin to drive to my house in the middle of the night because you knew I hated spending Christmases at home," she laughed. They were sitting on the same transfigured rock out in the garden.

"Yeah, and I made you laugh so hard, you were crying," Harry said as he joined in the laughter.

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

Then all of a sudden, as if time had froze, their eyes met magnetically, their laughter slowed down to a stop and Hermione bit her lip to hide a smile.

Harry tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as they both leaned in.

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

There were fireworks. There were sparks. There was magic, and not the wizard kind, but the one that everyone has running in their blood.

Love.

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

As they pulled away with identically goofy grins on their faces, they started to speak.

"Harry—"

"Hermione—"

They laughed.

"You belong with me," they both said.

And no truer words have ever been spoken.


End file.
